


If You Kill Me

by mcrdoctorwho



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Human Loki, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdoctorwho/pseuds/mcrdoctorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ClockStrikesMidnight cuz you're awesome sauce.<br/>Also for itallstartedwithdefenestration cuz it fits her story or at least I think it does.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockStrikesMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/gifts), [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/gifts).



> For ClockStrikesMidnight cuz you're awesome sauce.  
> Also for itallstartedwithdefenestration cuz it fits her story or at least I think it does.

You will be the death of me  
Of that I have no doubt or shame  
Be it by shotgun  
Be it by heartbreak  
The pain will be the same

So if you kill me  
Kill me quickly  
For I will not tell you to look away

So if you kill me  
Kill me quickly  
For I will beg of you to let me stay 

So if you kill me  
Kill me quickly  
For the game is done and you have won  
Nothing else have I to say


End file.
